Display panels are normally applied to display output information of electronic products. The display panel generally includes an array substrate which includes a plurality of display pixels. A self-luminous display pixel is advantageous among kinds of display pixels due to no need of backlight source. A display panel with the self-luminous display pixel also becomes an important development trend of existing display panels due to its advantages like light in weight and power-saving and so on.
However, structures and functions of the existing self-luminous display pixels still remain to be improved.
In order to improve the structures and functions of the existing self-luminous display pixels, new designs and optimization of the self-luminous display pixels are required.